A SasuNaru Christmas
by Jessica Black1
Summary: A SasuNaru Christmas story Oneshot, takes place between Land of Waves and Chunin Exams


A SasuNaru Christmas

AN: Merry Christmas everyone, just thought I would post my very own SasuNaru one shot Christmas fic. Takes place between Land of Waves and Chunin exams arc.

D/C: I don't Own Naruto Technically Kishimoto does, But Sasuke owns Naruto's butt every night.

Rating: T for Swearing, kissing and Shonen Ai

Sasuke paced around his kitchen making sure everything was just right for the dinner he was going to have with his soon to be lover Naruto.

"Ok I got the Cranberry sauce done, the stuffing done, the Vegetables are all set to go in, the Potatoes ready to be put on, and The Ham is roasting in the oven. I think I got all the gifts my blond could want underneath the tree" Sasuke said as he quickly exited his mansion, and went to look for our favorite blond.

Naruto was quietly eating his Christmas present from Teuchi and Ayame, All you can eat Ramen.

'Why do I always have to spend the holidays alone, even my so-called friends have people to spend them with, especially Sasuke-teme' here Naruto blushed slightly at the last name.

'Why can't I stop thinking about that kiss, and where I wanted it to lead'

"Ryo for your thought Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked the boy she considered a younger brother.

"I'm just lonely, thats all" Naruto answered sadly.

"Dobe, come with me for today" Sasuke demanded as he entered the stand which was the first place he looked.

"Why?, and don't call me that Teme!" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised although on the inside he was happy to spend time with someone else today.

"Well if you don't want a free Christmas dinner with all the fixings, and Presents thats fine, I guess I'll see if Sakura will spend the evening with me." Sasuke inwardly smirked at his reply, although he would rather not spend time with his most Ardent fan.

Naruto inwardly growled at the thought of the pink haired bitch spending time with the boy he liked.

"Free Food and presents you said?" Naruto asked with happiness coming through in his voice.

"If you come with me now my Dobe" Sasuke said intentionally let the possessive MY part slip in.

"Sure thing, my Teme" Naruto said as he to put a possessive my in.

After saying that Naruto stood, And turned to the owners.

"Thanks for the Ramen!" Then he turned to Sasuke who put a possessive arm around Naruto's Shoulders as they headed to Sasuke's mansion.

Once there Sasuke led Naruto over to the Christmas tree.

"I'm going to put the Potatoes and vegetables on, go ahead and look at your presents." Sasuke then headed into his kitchen.

Naruto looked awestruck at the amount of presents under the tree, all with his name on them.

After Sasuke quickly turned on the Vegetables, and potatoes, he headed back out to his Naruto.

"I've collected those presents over the years since we met. Go ahead open them." Sasuke said to the awestruck Naruto.

Naruto quickly dove in, and saw among other things, An Uchiha Jacket complete with the requisite fan symbol, Kunai and Shuriken Sets made out of the Finest and strongest Metal around, Training scrolls and Manuals, A Katana, with a nine-tailed fox etched on the sides, and on the hilt, and last but not least a Jewelry box.

"Sasuke does all this mean what I think it does?" Naruto nervously asked trying not to get his hopes up to high.

"open that box and find out dobe" Sasuke answered with a telling smirk on his face. With trembling fingers Naruto opened the box. Inside he saw a Platinum ring, the band was thick and had an engraving on the inside.

The engraving said:

Be Mine forever Dobe, love Teme

"Yes!" Naruto shrieked out as he threw himself into Sasuke's arms, and gave him enthusiastic pecks on the cheek.

"Good" Sasuke said before capturing Naruto's lips in a clumsy yet passionate kiss. They only broke apart for air.

"I better go check on dinner" Sasuke said before disengaging himself from his new lovers arms.

That night They dined happily, as they were unaware of the events to come.

END


End file.
